pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Randall Jarrell
| birthplace = Nashville, Tennessee | deathdate = | deathplace = Chapel Hill, North Carolina | occupation = poet, critic, novelist, and essayist | nationality = American | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | influences = W.H. Auden | influenced = | awards = National Book Award | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Randall Jarrell (May 6, 1914 - October 14, 1965) was an American poetry|American poet]], literary critic, children's author, essayist, and novelist. He was the 11th Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress. Life Jarrell was a native of Nashville, Tennessee and received his B.A. from Vanderbilt University in 1935. While at Vanderbilt, he edited the student humor magazine the Masquerader, was captain of the tennis team, made Phi Beta Kappa and graduated magna cum laude. He studied there under Robert Penn Warren, who first published his criticism; Allen Tate, who first published his poetry; and John Crowe Ransom, who gave him his first teaching job as a Freshman Composition instructor and tennis coach at Kenyon College in Gambier, Ohio, during the year that he finished his masters degree from Vanderbilt. Jarrell was acquainted with poets of the Fugitives group, but his work is not considered to have been greatly influenced by them.North Carolina Writer's Network, Biography of Randall Jarrell While teaching at Kenyon, Jarrell wrote his master's thesis on the poetry of Alfred Edward Housman and roomed with writers Robie Macauley,Peter Taylor,[http://www.jstor.org/pss/4337918 McAlexander, Hugh, "Peter Taylor: The Undergraduate Years at Kenyon," The Kenyon Review, New Series, Vol. 21, No. 3/4 (Summer - Autumn, 1999), pp. 43-57] and poet Robert Lowell. Lowell and Jarrell remained good friends and peers until Jarrell's death. According to Lowell biographer Paul Mariani, "Jarrell was the first person of Lowell's own generation he genuinely held in awe" due to Jarrell's brilliance and confidence even at the age of 23.Mariani, Paul. Lost Puritan: A Life of Robert Lowell. New York: Norton, 1994. Jarrell finished his Master's degree from Vanderbilt in 1938, then went on to teach at the University of Texas at Austin from 1939 to 1942, where he met his first wife, Mackie Langham. In 1942 he left the university to join the United States Army Air Forces. According to his obituary, he "started as a flying cadet, then he later became a celestial navigation tower operator, a job title he considered the most poetic in the Air Force.""Randall Jarrell, Poet, Killed By Car in Carolina." The New York Times 15 October 1965. His early poetry would focus on the subject of his war-time experiences in the Air Force. The Jarrell obit goes on to state that "after being discharged from the service he joined the faculty of Sarah Lawrence College in Bronxville, N.Y., for a year before going to the then Woman's College of the University of North Carolina where, as an associate professor of English, he taught modern poetry and imaginative writing." On October 14, 1965, while walking along a road in Chapel Hill near dusk, Jarrell was struck by a car and killed. The coroner ruled the death accidental, but Jarrell had recently been treated for mental illness and a previous suicide attempt, so some of the people closest to Jarrell suspected that he might have committed suicide. In a letter to Elizabeth Bishop about a week after Jarrell's death, Robert Lowell wrote, "There's a small chance Jarrell's death was an accident. . . but I think it was suicide, and so does everyone else, who knew him well."Lowell, Robert. "To Elizabeth Bishop." 28 October 1965. Letter 464 in The Letters of Robert Lowell. Ed. Saskia Hamilton. New York: Farrar, Strauss, and Giroux, 2005. 465. Still, Jarrell's second wife Mary (whom he'd married in 1952) held that his death was an accident. Writing His first collection of poetry, Blood from a Stranger, which was heavily influenced by W.H. Auden, was published in 1942 - the same year he enlisted in the United States Army Air Corps. His second and third books, Little Friend, Little Friend (1945) and Losses (1948), drew heavily on his Army experiences. It was in these books that Jarrell broke free of Auden's influence and developed his own style and poetic philosophy which he would later document in his critical essays. "The Death of the Ball Turret Gunner" is the most famous of Jarrell's war-poems and one that is frequently anthologized. It presents the soldier as innocent and child-like, placing blame for war on "the State." However, during this period, he earned a reputation primarily as a critic, rather than as a poet. Encouraged by Edmund Wilson, who published Jarrell's criticism in The New Republic, Jarrell quickly became a fiercely humorous critic of fellow poets. In the post-war period, his criticism began to change, showing a more positive emphasis. His appreciations of Robert Lowell, Elizabeth Bishop, and William Carlos Williams helped to establish or resuscitate their reputations as significant American poets, and his poet/friends often returned the favor, as when Lowell wrote a review of Jarrell's book of poems, The Seven League Crutches in 1951. Lowell wrote that Jarrell was "the most talented poet under forty, and one whose wit, pathos, and grace remind us more of Pope or Matthew Arnold than of any of his contemporaries." In the same review, Lowell calls Jarrell's first book of poems, Blood for A Stranger "a tour-de-force in the manner of Auden."Lowell, Robert. "With Wild Dogmatism." New York Times Book Review 7 October 1951, p. 7. And in another book review for Jarrell's Selected Poems, a few years later, fellow-poet Karl Shapiro compared Jarrell to "the great modern Rainer Maria Rilke" and stated that the book "should certainly influence our poetry for the better. It should become a point of reference, not only for younger poets, but for all readers of twentieth-century poetry."Shapiro, Karl. "In the Forest of the Little People." The New York Times Book Review 13 March 1955. Jarrell is also noted for his essays on Robert Frost - whose poetry was a large influence on Jarrell's own - Walt Whitman, Marianne Moore, Wallace Stevens, and others, which were mostly collected in Poetry and the Age (1953). Many scholars consider him the most astute poetry critic of his generation, and in 1979, the author and poet Peter Levi went so far as to advise younger writers, "Take more notice of Randall Jarrell than you do of any academic critic."The Paris Review, The Art of Poetry No. 14 Peter Levi, Interviewed by Jannika Hurwitt. Issue 76, Fall 1979. His reputation as a poet was not firmly established until 1960, when his National Book Award-winning collection The Woman at the Washington Zoo was published. His final volume, The Lost World, published in 1965, cemented that reputation; many critics consider it his best work. The book's subject, one of Jarrell's favorites, is childhood. Jarrell also published a satiric novel, Pictures from an Institution, in 1954 (nominated for the 1955 National Book Award) - drawing upon his teaching experiences at Sarah Lawrence College, which served as the model for the fictional Benton College - and several children's stories, among which The Bat-Poet (1964) and The Animal Family (1965) are considered prominent (and feature illustrations by Maurice Sendak). Jarrell translated poems by Rainer Maria Rilke and others, a play by Anton Chekhov, and several Grimm fairy tales. He also served as Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress (a position today known as Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry) from 1956 to 1958. Recognition Some of the awards that Jarrell received during his lifetime included a Guggenheim Fellowship for 1947-48, a grant from the National Institute of Arts and Letters in 1951, and the National Book Award in 1961. On February 28, 1966, a memorial service was held in Jarrell's honor at Yale University, and some of the best-known poets in the country attended and spoke at the event, including Robert Lowell, Richard Wilbur, John Berryman, Stanley Kunitz, and Robert Penn Warren. Reporting on the memorial service, the New York Times quoted Lowell who said that Jarrell was, "'the most heartbreaking poet of our time'. . . and had written 'the best poetry in English about the Second World War.'"Gilroy, Harry. "Poets Honor Memory of Jarrell at Yale." The New York Times 1 March 1966. In 2004, the Metropolitan Nashville Historical Commission approved placement of a historical marker in his honor, to be placed at Hume-Fogg High School, which he attended. Publications *''Blood for A Stranger''. NY: Harcourt, 1942. *''Little Friend, Little Friend''. NY: Dial, 1945. *''Losses''. NY: Harcourt, 1948. *''The Seven League Crutches''. NY: Harcourt, 1951. *''Poetry and the Age''. NY: Knopf, 1953. *''Pictures from an Institution: A Comedy.'' New York: Knopf, 1954 *''Selected Poems''. New York: Knopf, 1955. *''The Woman at the Washington Zoo: Poems and Translations''. New York: Atheneum, 1960. *''A Sad Heart at the Supermarket: Essays & Fables''. NY: Atheneum, 1962. *''Selected Poems including The Woman at the Washington Zoo''. NY: Macmillan, 1964. *''The Bat-Poet''. Pictures by Maurice Sendak. NY: Macmillan, 1964. * The Gingerbread Rabbit. Illustrated by Garth Williams. NY: Random House, 1965 *''The Lost World''. NY: Macmillan, 1965. *''The Animal Family. Illustrated by Maurice Sendak. NY: Pantheon Books, 1965. *''Randall Jarrell, 1914-1965. Edited by Robert Lowell, Peter Taylor, and Robert Penn Warren. NY: Farrar, Strauss, and Giroux, 1968. *''The Third Book of Criticism''. NY: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 1969. *''The Complete Poems''. NY: Farrar, Strauss & Giroux, 1969. *''Fly by Night''. Illustrated by Maurice Sendak. NY: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 1976. *''Kipling, Auden & Co.: Essays and Reviews, 1935-1964''. NY: Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 1979. *''Randall Jarrell's Letters: An Autobiographical and Literary Selection''. edited by Mary Jarrell and Stuart Wright. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1985. *''Selected Poems''. Edited by William Pritchard. NY: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1990. *''No Other Book: Selected Essays''. Edited by Brad Leithauser. NY: HarperCollins, 1995. References External links ;Books * ;About *Jarrell page at Poets.org *Jarrell page at Modern American Poetry site *Randall Jarrell's time at the Library of Congress, Beltway Poetry Quarterly *Finding Aid for the Randall Jarrell Papers at The University of North Carolina at Greensboro *Jarrell on the New York Times Featured Authors site ;Etc. * *News of historical marker Category:1914 births Category:1965 deaths Category:American Poets Laureate Category:American poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Literary critics Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Kenyon College alumni Category:Kenyon College faculty Category:Newbery Honor winners Category:Pedestrian road accident victims Category:Road accident deaths in North Carolina Category:Sarah Lawrence College faculty Category:United States Army Air Forces officers Category:United States Army Air Forces pilots of World War II Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets